NightClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description NightClan is a Clan of the fast, the cunning, and the heroic. Though we tend to be sly and reserved, we can be fun-loving and friendly. Territory We share territory with MoonClan, StormClan, and WaterClan. We live in a pine forest dotted with bushes and swamps. Our main prey are mice, voles, and other furry animals. Occasionally, we will eat scaly things. Camp: '''Our camp is a huge clearing surrounded by trees, and their leaves provide a canopy. The warriors', apprentices', and elders' den are made of interwoven brambles, branches, and ferns, as is the nursery. '''Leader's Den: '''The leader's den is a small, well-lit cave with lichen hanging over the entrance. '''Medicine Den: '''The medicine den is another cave right next to the leader's den. It is quite large, with two smaller caves inside it, one for sheltering sick cats and another for herb storage. '''Training Clearing: '''This sandy clearing is soft for apprentices to train, and is located just outside and to the right of the camp entrance. '''Nightrock: '''This is where our Clan leader makes announcements. Others We Roleplay With *WaterClan *MoonClan *StormClan Current Events *It is currently greenleaf. *There has been talk among the leader, deputy, and medicine cat of a prophecy of three. *A rumor of rogues threatening NightClan has been mentioned. Members '''Leader: :Darkstar - night-black tom with startlingly green eyes. He has streaks of white on him. He is kind to his Clan, but can be aggressive. (Emberstar) Deputy: ''' :Lightningsky - black she-cat who looks remarkably like Darkstar, who is her father. She is sarcastic and a great fighter. (Emberstar) '''Medicine Cat: :Moonbriar - silky gray she-cat with an excellent memory and delicate, nimble paws and blue eyes. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Lightfeather Warriors: :Antpelt - red-brown tom with two black paws and two red paws. He has very long whiskers and clever green eyes. He is an excellent fighter, and cares about his family very much. (Mate: Poolleaf) (Emberstar) :Rivereyes - black tom with river blue eyes. (Mate: Snowleaf) (Prowllu) :Lionfang - large, muscular golden tom with unusually long canine teeth and icy-blue eyes. He is kind to his mate, but can be aggressive. (Mate: Wolfshadow) (Wolfspirit) :Wolfshadow - dark gray she-cat with light gray flecks on her chest and dark blue eyes. She is stubborn and aggressive toward the other Clans. (Mate: Lionfang) (Wolfspirit) :Pinestorm - handsome brown tom with white streaks and dots, and stunning blue eyes. He was a former kitty pet called Pine, and decided to join NightClan. (Mate: Shimmersky) (Emberstar) :Amberfire - black and amber-brown she-cat with specks of ginger and very pale white-tipped fur and beautiful dark amber eyes. Loyal to the end and to the warrior code, she is grumpy at times. (Mate: Rowanfoot) (Emberstar) :Rowanfoot - reddish brown tabby tom with strikingly blue eyes. (Mate: Amberfire) (Wolfspirit) :Poolleaf - soft gray and white she-cat with with tortoiseshell dots and tail, and sparkling, ice-blue eyes. Sensitive, honest, and a mother to all. (Mate: Antpelt) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Wingpaw :Nightfang - black tom with white and gray tabby patches on him, with green eyes. (Mate: Moongaze) (Prowllu) ::Apprentice, Bearpaw :Cloudnose - white tom with a cloud-shaped black patch on his pink nose and dark blue eyes. He is aggressive to any cat not in his Clan, and very protective of his mate and Clanmates. (Mate: Sweetberry) (Emberstar) :Bearheart - large, muscular, thick-furred, brown tom with milky-blue eyes. Bearheart is clever, sneaky, and fierce in battle. (Mate: Mistfire) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Sealpaw :Fireblaze - flame-colored tom with black paws, a long tail, and large pale blue eyes. Fireblaze is clever and a great hunter. (Mate: Fallowfern) (Wolfspirit) :Blazeheart - large, muscular, dark ginger tabby tom with unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is loyal and fierce in battle. (Mate: Malkia) (Wolfspirit) :Duskwhisker - dusky white-brown she-cat with leaf-brown eyes. She is slender and fast, with a brave heart.(Prowllu) :Moongaze - tiny, thick-furred white she-cat with black flecks and dark blue eyes. Moongaze is caring, loyal, and a great fighter. (Mate: Nightfang) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Brindlepaw :Sweetberry - reddish she-cat with a brown chest and green eyes. She is short-tempered, but caring. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Echopaw :Shimmersky - stunningly beautiful black she-cat with soft specks of silver and clear, sky-blue eyes. She is kind and respectful, and dreams of being leader someday and serving her Clan to the end of her life. (Mate: Pinestorm) (Emberstar) :Starlingfur - white she-cat with ginger patches and clear green eyes. She is kind to all the cats of her Clan and tries to be fair. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Hazelpaw :Berryleaf - strong dark gray tom with a berry-red tail-tip and amber eyes. He is a fighter and is impatient. (Emberstar) :Mistfire - small, fluffy, blue-gray she-cat with a ginger tail-tip, and bright blue eyes. She is kind, caring, and loyal. (Mate: Bearheart) (Wolfspirit) :Otterspirit - small, sleek, dark brown she-cat with a paler underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and river-blue eyes. She is impatient and mischievous, and always getting into trouble. (Wolfspirit) :Leaffrost - small, fluffy, light brown tabby she-cat with thick fur, and clear, brilliant, emerald-green eyes. She is kind, caring, and loyal. (Wolfspirit) :Fleetfoot - muscular black and gray tabby tom with emerald green eyes, and a pure white left back paw. (Prowllu) :Runningbreeze - gray-and-white tom with a tabby tail and dark blue eyes. He is a very fast runner and a natural leader. (Emberstar) :Oatwind - light brown tom with speckles of creamy white and ice-blue eyes. He is calm, but not afraid to get loud. (Emberstar) :Swanflight - small, thick-furred, light silvery-gray she-cat with clear, wide, ice-blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Lynxpaw :Embertail - large, strong, snow-white tom with a dark gray tail-tip, unusually long claws, a long tail, a dark amber eye, and a missing left eye. He lost it fighting with a couple of foxes, and oddly, there are no scars around his eye. (Wolfspirit) :Wolfclaw - large, muscular, thick-furred, dark gray tom with thorn-sharp claws, a long, bushy tail, and deep blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) :Blizzardeyes - large, snow-white tom with black tipped ears, and unusually white eyes. (Wolfspirit) :Deertail - gray-black she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and blue eyes. She is friendly, caring, and playful, but obedient. (Emberstar) :Robinfeather - beautiful reddish-brown she-cat with specks of pale ginger and gray-tipped fur and amber eyes. She is headstrong and a bit arrogant, but can be kind and caring. (Emberstar) :Bramblestrike - very dark brown tom with a long tail and amber eyes. He is mischievous, clever, and sly, but also very loyal. But despite that, he is still very sadistic and mean-spirited. (Emberstar) :Russetheart - russet tortoiseshell tom with a black tip of tail, black nose, and green eyes. He is shy but funny and friendly, and is fiercely loyal to his best friends. (Mate: Songfoot) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Ripplepaw :Ivytrail - dark brown tom with a trail of white and light, creamy brown spots trailing from his nose, over one of his bright green eyes, and over that side down to his tail-tip. Quiet but brave, he doesn't speak to very many cats but a chosen few. (Mate: Dawnleaf) (Prowllu) ::Apprentice, Maplepaw :Patchpelt - different shades of gray patched tom with bright aqua eyes and a long bushy tail. He is kind, smart and nimble-pawed, and enjoys hunting and patrolling, and an occasional swim. (Prowllu) :Heathergaze - small, light brown tabby she-cat with a long, bushy tail, small paws, thorn-sharp claws, and bright heather-blue eyes. She is stubborn and a fierce fighter. (Daughter of Wolfshadow and Lionfang) (Wolfspirit) :Minnowfang - thick-furred, dappled, dark gray she-cat with a white tail-tip, chest, and underbelly, and river-blue eyes. She is caring and loyal. (Daughter of Wolfshadow and Lionfang) (Wolfspirit) :Fallowfern - tortoiseshell she-cat with brown ears and green eyes. She has a short temper and loves to learn about her Clan's history. (Mate: Fireblaze) (Emberstar) :Malkia - small white she-cat with black swirls on her back, and brilliant blue eyes. Former loner. (Mate: Blazeheart) (Wolfspirit) :Feathershine - pretty silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes. She has a stubborn and feisty personality. She can be disobedient, but she cares a lot of her Clan and family. (Mate: Aspentail) (Emberstar) :Rosethorn - white, fluffy she-cat with dark brown eyes. (Stardapple) :Mewstorm - white and ginger tabby tom with a battle scarred shoulder and black ears. He has a kind heart but can be very aggressive in battle. He has a firm voice and always will protect his Clanmates. (Berryheart) Frostfang - white tom with grey paws and chest. He has cold blue eyes. He is cold-hearted towards most cats but he has a soft spot for kits and queens, and he is also a very skilled fighter. (Frostyness) Sunfur - ginger she-cat with sparkling emerald green eyes. She is kind to everyone and is a skilled hunter. She hates to fight and she thinks of others before herself. (Frostyness) Apprentices: :Lightfeather - beautiful white she-cat with black and gray tabby patches on her, with blue eyes. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Moonbriar :Hazelpaw - golden she-cat with dapples of frosty white and green eyes. She is outspoken, friendly, caring, and loves to mess around. (Daughter of Fallowfern and Fireblaze) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Starlingfur :Brindlepaw - dappled, mottled, light gray she-cat with thick, glossy fur, a long, bushy tail, hard pads, thorn-sharp claws, long fur, and icy-blue eyes. She is clever and stubborn, and loves the elders' stories. (Daughter of Fallowfern and Fireblaze) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Moongaze :Wingpaw - small, fluffy, pure white she-cat with long, thick fur, a small pink nose, thorn-sharp claws, and deep blue eyes. She is sweet and calm, and sometimes shy. (Daughter of Malkia and Blazeheart) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Poolleaf :Lynxpaw - massive, muscular, brown tom with black markings all over his body, tufts of black hair on the tips of his ears, a short tail, white fur on his chest and underbelly, and deep amber eyes. He is loyal and clever, and slightly arrogant. (Son of Malkia and Blazeheart) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Swanflight :Sealpaw - sleek, dark gray she-cat with darker flecks on her shoulders, long claws, and deep blue eyes. She is clever and caring. (Daughter of Malkia and Blazeheart) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Bearheart :Maplepaw - beautiful dark maple colored she-cat with forest green eyes. (Daughter of Feathershine and Aspentail) (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Ivytrail :Bearpaw - light brown tabby tom with golden colored eyes. He is strong and brave. (Son of Feathershine and Aspentail) (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Nightfang :Ripplepaw - pretty, long legged brown and white tabby she-kit with beautiful dark blue eyes. Her stripes are like ripples on her fur. She is sweet, determined and often sarcastic. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Russetheart :Echopaw - fluffy silver tabby she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes. She is kind, very shy, nervous and gets scared quite easily. (Frostyness) ::Mentor, Sweetberry Queens: :Dawnleaf - gray she-cat with a white underbelly, forepaws, and tail-tip, with sparkling dark blue eyes. (Mate: Ivytrail) (Prowllu) :Songfoot - beautiful spotted she-cat with a light brown pelt and white spots, with clear blue eyes. Soft-spoken and bright, the she-cat will speak her mind often to her best friend Russetheart. (Mate: Russetheart) (Prowllu) Kits: :Umberkit - deep brown tom with bright green eyes and a long tail. He is adventurous and sarcastic. (Son of Dawnleaf and Ivytrail) (Prowllu) :Specklekit - small, fragile gray she-kit with lighter gray speckles on her fur and bright green eyes. She is quiet, but playful. (Daughter of Dawnleaf and Ivytrail) (Prowllu) :Cinderkit - dusky gray-brown she-kit with bright blue eyes and thick fur. She is funny, smart and ready to try anything. (Daughter of Dawnleaf and Ivytrail) (Prowllu) :Smokekit - tiny black tortoiseshell tom with green-blue hetero eyes. He prefers to relax rather than play, giving him a calm demeanor and a sweet personality. (Son of Songfoot and Russetheart) (Prowllu) :Shadekit - tall light brown tom with black paws, a black tail-tip, and blue eyes. He is inquisitive, curious, and playful, and is always ready for adventure. (Son of Songfoot and Russetheart) (Emberstar) Elders: :Mousefur - dark brown she-cat with white chest and forepaws. She can be cranky and rude at times, but she's a mother to all, and loves to tell stories. (Prowllu) :Darkwhisker - black-gray tom with short, straight whiskers and blue eyes. He is kind to all the kits but gets annoyed at cats easily. (Emberstar) :Snowleaf - white she-cat with gray and black tabby patches all over her, and beautiful, emerald green eyes. (Mate: Rivereyes) (Prowllu) :::::::::::Cats outside the Clan Loners: :Thorn - large, muscular pale ginger tom with a nicked ear and dark green eyes. (Mate: Star) (Wolfspirit) :Star - sleek black she-cat with small white spots on her back that look like stars and ice-blue eyes. (Mate: Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Bonnie - sleek, black-and-white she-kit with soft, thick fur, a long, thick tail, a black nose, and dark amber eyes. She is clever and hates the Clan cats. (Daughter of Star and Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Primrose - long-legged, sleek, pinkish-gray she-kit with a small pink nose, tiny paws, and bright blue eyes. She is kind and caring, and is fascinated by the Clan cats. (Daughter of Star and Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Clyde - small, brown marbled tabby tom with a white muzzle, chest, and legs, a long tail, and green eyes. He is smart and brave, and never backs down from a fight. (Son of Star and Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Leopard - large, strong, brown spotted tabby tom with huge dark brown paws, a long tail, and bright blue eyes. He is stubborn and hates the Clan cats. (Son of Star and Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Sunshine - pretty golden she-cat that often helps NightClan. (Misty) Rogues: Kittypets: :Sassy - young, beautiful, small, thick-furred, slender, tortoiseshell she-cat with a short, fluffy tail, a black tail tip and muzzle, a pink nose, and large, clear, deep blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) :Cloud - small, fluffy, pure white she-cat with dark gray stripes on her tail, a long, thick tail, and sky-blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) :Elphie - beautiful, sleek, short-furred she-cat with a silver tabby coat, a long, bushy tail, long claws, and icy-blue eyes. She is caring and stubborn, and loves to hunt prey in her yard. (Wolfspirit) :Deathpaw - pure black she-cat with red eyes. She is serious, forgiving, kind, and doesn't like cats that kill for no reason. She is also forward, calm, has a demon side, some would think crazy, brave, sad, and angry. (DeathPaw) RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- Lightfeather followed Poolleaf to Darkstar's den. Rivereyes's cool blue eyes watched the warriors spread around the den. Nightfang sat down next to his father, his tail flicking. Lightfeather narrowed her eyes at the bristling warriors. "Obviously we are torn. We have to decide if we want to attack or not." Darkstar said carefully. Nightfang stood up. "I watched cats that I grew up with- that I trained with die today. I want vengence, but if my leader says we won't. Then they all go unavenged." Rivereyes sighed. "But are you willing to pay the price of your Clanmate's blood for your vengence?" He challenged. Lightfeather's blue eyes flashed. "We don't know their ranks, or how well they're trained," Antpelt put in. Rivereyes nodded. "We shouldn't attack them without knowing what they can do, it's not safe for any of us." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:16, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You all pose very good arguments, but I have to say I disagree with Nightfang's idea," Darkstar spoke up, directing his words at the aforementioned tom. "We cannot risk the lives of warriors just for the sake of your vengeance, Nightfang." Before Nightfang could reply, Poolleaf said, "I think we should send a patrol of warriors to check out the border where the cats were killed." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 17:10, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightfang nodded, his eyes dark but his demeanor calm. "That would be a great idea," Rivereyes said. "We can figure out their ranks, and maybe then attack." The rest of the warriors nodded. "I'm not saying it's a bad idea to attack, but we need more information. Perhaps sending a spy into the rogue group would work?" Lightfeather said carefully. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:51, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkstar's eyes flashed interest, but out loud he mewed, "We could do that... But one or more of our warriors would have to be willing to risk their life for that, and face the prospect of not returning to the Clan for possibly moons on end. Who would be willing to volunteer? Only three volunteers at the very most," he added. "More would just seem suspicious; four cats joining at once would raise suspicion." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:06, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We can't ask any of the cats with kits- nor any of the younger cats who aren't warriors. Make an announcement at sunhigh tomorrow. Two cats would be good, they can pose as mates or travelling loners." Nightfang suggested calmly. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkstar nodded. "Then it is decided. I shall make the announcement tomorrow, and two cats will volunteer. No more." The senior warriors, medicine cat, and deputy nodded, and Darkstar dismissed them. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 19:10, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightfang crawled into his nest with Moongaze, licking his mate's ear. "What'd you decide?" she murmured sleepily. "We might send spies to the rogue group." he whispered, laying his head down against her shoulder. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:43, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw stretched out next to the apprentice den, sighing happily as she licked her paws, tail swaying back and forth slowly. EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 19:52, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hey, Echopaw, let's go out for some battle practice. There's been talk of rogues around, so I think it'll be a good idea to learn some fighting moves," Sweetberry told her apprentice as she padded up to her. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 19:58, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Be careful," Lightfeather called after them. She trotted into the medicine den, and came back out with some mouse bile to go care for the elders. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:00, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw stared at the floor as she stood up next to her mentor, her tail flopping down onto the floor. EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 20:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What's the matter, Echopaw?" Ripplepaw, one of her friends, called over. Her mentor, Russetheart, was walking her out to the training area. Songfoot have her kits soon, Ember? And how many? ._. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw smiled and walked over to Ripplepaw, her only friend "Nothing, I'm just a little worried about the rogues." EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 20:11, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Don't be! Our Clan is the best one in the whole world. We can do anything!" Ripplepaw said. Russetheart called for Ripplepaw, who leaped towards the barrier with enthusiasm. "I have to go! I'm learning a tree drop today!" The energetic she-cat ran out, barreling into, and knocking down her mentor. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw sighed and flicked her tail, wishing she had as much confidence in her clan as Ripplepaw did. EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 20:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Dawnleaf's kitting," Lightfeather said, grabbing a herb bundle, borage, and a stick from her herb store, and following Moonbriar to the nursery where the queen was grunting in pain. Soon, three kits were laying beside the queen, a dusky gray-brown she-kit, a speckled gray she-kit and a deep brown tom kit. Ivytrail, the father, was looking at the kits, purring. "I've thought up a name for the she-kit," he meowed after awhile. "Specklekit." Dawnleaf purred her agreement. "And how about Cinderkit for the gray-brown she-kit?" Dawnleaf suggested. He nodded his assent, and then looked at the deep brown kit. "What to name him?" Ivytrail said aloud. Songfoot, his sister, was sitting next to him. "What about Umberkit?" "Umberkit.. Sounds perfect." Umberkit- a deep brown tom kit with bright green eyes and a long tail. He is adventurous and sarcastic. Specklekit- a small, fragile gray she-kit with lighter gray speckles on her fur and bright green eyes. She is quiet, but playful. Cinderkit- a dusky gray-brown she-kit with bright blue eyes and thick fur. She is funny, smart and ready to try anything. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 21:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I'll add in the kits. As for Songfoot's kits, yes, she can have them soon. How about... two or four kits, so we can split them? Which do you prefer?) Russetheart clambered back to his paws and opened his mouth, ready to give Ripplepaw a scolding, but she was far ahead of him already, and his words would be wasted. Instead, he just shook his head, laughing as he exited camp. ~~ Moonbriar happily watched the kits snuggle beside Dawnleaf's belly and suckle. Delivering kits was hard, but Moonbriar always loved to see new lives being brought into the world. ~~ Sweetberry laid her tail across Echopaw's shoulders and gazed down at her, her green eyes full of warmth. "Don't be worried about the rogues. NightClan has the warriors and the skill to fight and defeat them. That's why we're training." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 01:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- perhaps two tom kits? "I can't wait, seriously. I can show Songfoot's kits one day, I want to be a mentor one day like you. I'd be great, getting to train one of my own Clanmates, don'tcha think?" Ripplepaw was meowing happily. ~~ Lightfeather purred. "What a pretty pattern this kit has on it's fur," she noted, looking at Specklekit. "Reminds me of Ivytrail, when he was a kit." she continued, purring at thought of the tom, who was rather reluctantly on patrol, blabbering about his kits. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ ---- Echopaw smiled and pawed at the ground "I suppose your right.." she said looking up at her mentor EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 03:43, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetheart was busy looking for a tall tree to practice the tree-drop; Ripplepaw's rambling was becoming background noise. "Uh-huh..." ~~ Sweetberry turned to face her, settling into a fighting crouch. "Now, I want you to attack me." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 04:14, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw went into the same position, her ears flattened down onto her head as her tail swayed back and forth. She took a deep breath before jumping towards her mentor. EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 04:42, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ripplepaw climbed up a tree, sitting on a branch. "Whadda bout this one?" She asked. Russetheart looked at her. "Come down- I've found one.. And it's not that ''one." ~~ "They're perfect!" Ivytrail meowed happily. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 06:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetheart leaped onto the lowest branch of a tree a little ways from the one Ripplepaw had suggested. "I want you to climb to that branch right there," he said, pointing to one not too far above his head. "I want you to start low to the ground, so you don't get hurt." ~~ Sweetberry narrowed her eyes, and when Echopaw came flying at her, she merely sidestepped and watched Echopaw hit the ground. Despite her fall, Echopaw quickly got back up and shook her head free of sand. ''Excellent. She regained her composure quite fast, Sweetberry thought. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 16:53, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- kit of Songfoot & Russetheart's- Smokekit- a tiny black tortoiseshell tom kit with green-blue hetero eyes. He prefers to relax rather than play, giving him a calm demeanor and a sweet personality. "Songfoot's kitting- quite early if I do say so myself!" Lightfeather called to Moonbriar. She let her mentor handle the early kittings, so she could learn better how to deal with them. Moonbriar ran to the nursery, and Songfoot let out a mumble, "Sucks.." Soon, there were two tom kits by her side. One was a deep black tortoiseshell tom. ~~ They had sent Ivytrail, fresh from his patrol, to get Russetheart. The tom quickly leapt to his paws, Ripplepaw following, to the nursery. ~~ "The little tortoiseshell one- can we name him Smokekit?" "Of course.." "What about the other one? Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:56, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw let her claws sink into the ground before charging at her mentor again, trying to get underneath her this time. EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 18:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- The other tom was a light brown like his mother, but with black paws and tail-tip. "Let's name him Shadekit," Russetheart answered. ~~ Sweetberry was taken by surprise this time, and fell with a small oof as her apprentice bowled her over. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 19:00, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw jumped ontop of Sweetberry and held her down softly, smirking as she pawed at her mentors shoulder. EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 19:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I wonder what color their eyes will be.." Songfoot said sleepily. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sweetberry twitched her whiskers. "All right, that's enough." She heaved herself out from under Echopaw, and stood to face her. "Next thing you need to know is defending an attacker, like me. There'll be warriors, and even apprentices, who are much more skilled than you, and your wits will be the way you win a fight." Without warning, Sweetberry leaped and pinned Echopaw to the ground. "Rule number one of any type of fighting: Never be caught by surprise." ~~ "They'll probably be a nice blue, like yours," Russetheart commented. He gave her a quick lick on her head, then mewed, "I'll leave you to rest with our kits." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 20:42, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw nodded and attempted to wiggle out from underneath her mentor EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 23:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mewstorm walked around the pine forest of NightClan silently while tasting the air for prey. I wonder if I'll catch any good prey this time!, he thought. The scent of loner was in the forest but it was stale. At least its not another clan's warriors!'' He scented a mouse, dropped into a hunter's crouch, and pounced, clamping his jaws on his preys neck. Then he started off toward camp as it started to rain. --Berryheart7 (talk) 23:36, July 2, 2013 (UTC)'' ---- Sweetberry let Echopaw stand up, and backed away. "Focus," she told her, and sprang at the silver tabby. ~~ "Hey!" Deertail suddenly appeared in Mewstorm's path, and he halted. Deertail looked up disappointedly as the raindrops began to splash onto the ground. "Mouse dung... I was going to ask if you wanted to hunt together, but I guess not." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 04:09, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw nodded, and slide underneath Sweetberry once she got close enough. EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 17:31, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sweetberry and Echopaw practiced a few more fighting moves, and Sweetberry stopped the training once she saw Echopaw get the hang of them, and it started raining. "That's enough for today. Tomorrow you can have the morning free, and we'll start some hunting practice a little after sunhigh." Sweetberry turned around, and they exited the training clearing to go back to camp, running to get out of the rain. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:05, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- He shrugged. "If you want to hunt." he waited for a reply and thought, I might actually go out hunting again anyway. "I was thinking about going hunting again anyway." he added. Berryheart7 (talk) 18:29, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Don't stay out in the rain too long," Lightfeather, who was returning to camp, rain-soaked, called to them. "Colds catch easily, even in greenleaf!" ~~ Songfoot stretched awhile later the next morning, her thick brown fur warm. The two kits were looking at her, their wide eyes watching her intently. "I told you she'd wake up," Smokekit squealed, blinking his hetero green-blue eyes. Shadekit rolled his blue eyes, and Songfoot purred. "Your eyes are open!" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:33, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw walked into camp shivering and wet, she sat outside of the apprentice den and began to clean her paws, her silver tail curled around her. FrostynessWe speak in tongues, We dont belong here! 20:59, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Y'know, getting soaking wet isn't going to help any cat," Ripplepaw meowed from inside the apprentices' den. "Come inside, you'll catch a cold!" ~~ "Wow, look at those eyes!" Russetheart meowed, looking at his kits with a happy purr. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 00:15, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "O-okay.." Echopaw stuttered, slowly walking into the apprentices den, looking down, her tail trailing behind her on the floor. She sat in her nest slowly, ears flattened and tail curled around her.FrostynessWe speak in tongues, We dont belong here! 01:22, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh, cool! Mind if I come with you?" Deertail asked Mewstorm after Lightfeather disappeared into camp. ~~ "Amazing," Songfoot agreed. "They're so..." Songfoot fished for the right word. "Bright!" As if to prove his mother right, Shadekit climbed onto her back with a squeal and gazed into her eyes, his brother joining him. ~~ Hazelpaw, the oldest apprentice along with her sister Brindlepaw, raised her head from where she was napping in her nest. "Hey, Echopaw, you all right?" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 02:43, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- (echopaw isnt depressed or anything, she just has very low confidence :D, jus clearing that up, didnt want anyone thinking she was :D.!) Echopaw nodded and layed her head on her paws, "I-i'm just a little cold is all" she looked back down at her paws 'They're all so nice to me..why do i feel so uncomfortable..' ''she thought curling up tighter. FrostynessWe speak in tongues, We dont belong here! 03:17, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Of course!" he said cheerfully. "Come on!" When they were in the forest he set his mouse and scraped earth over it then scented the air for more prey scents. --Berryheart7 (talk) 16:32, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You sure you want to hunt in this rain?" Deertail asked, although she raised her head and scented the air for prey as well. ~~ Hazelpaw nodded. "Yeah, the apprentices' den isn't as warm as we'd all like it to be." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:03, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "If you want to hunt, I'd be happy to. Even in the rain!" he said. He caught the scent of squirrel, rabbit, mouse, and fox. ''Fox! , he scented again but found the as stale and hardly even there. Good! "Ok well let's get going if we're going to hunt!" --Berryheart7 (talk) 15:04, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Deertail nodded. "Sure!" They set off at a trot through the rain, each cat occasionally pausing to stalk and then kill a piece of prey. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:52, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Smokekit stretched, his fur lifting along his tiny spine. He yawned, and climbed off his mother's back, curling up. "Someone's a sleepy dormouse!" Russetheart remarked. "Oh yes, definitely. It's a bit early, even for me." Songfoot meowed. Shadekit pounced on top of Smokekit, who let out an irritated mew. ~~ Ripplepaw stretched. "I can go out in a little while and get some more ferns and moss to cover the holes," she meowed sleepily, stretched out near the wall. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 21:02, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- As soon as Mewstorm caught all the prey he could flicked his tail and looked at Deertail. "Caught enough prey yet?" he managed to mew through a mouth full of feathers and fur. --Berryheart7 (talk) 23:16, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Y'know what? I'll go out and grab some, now that it's not raining," Ripplepaw stretched. Maplepaw and Bearpaw got up, both of them yawning. "We'll come with. Ivytrail's fixated with his kits, and I'm sure that Nightfang's still boiling over that rogue attack." Bearpaw meowed. The tom had grown tall and heavily built, and he, Maplepaw and the older apprentices were going to be warriors soon. "Lynxpaw, do you want to come with?" Ripplepaw offered, knowing the more the merrier. The tom got up and stretched, and sighed. "Sure, I mean we can't train in the sandy hollow or hunt today any ways." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 23:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'll come too," Hazelpaw meowed, climbing out of her nest. "StarClan knows how many holes there are in this den, and we should get as many branches and stuff as possible to fill them all up." ~~ Deertail nodded, carrying prey as well. "I've also buried some of it back there, to pick it up and take back to camp." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 00:05, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- He nodded and followed Deertail. (being lazy :P)--Berryheart7 (talk) 00:19, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw stood up, still shaking a little and went to stand next to Ripplepaw slowly FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 05:22, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- After collecting their prey, the pair headed back to camp. The rain had stopped, leaving weak sunshine to break through the clouds. ~~ "We should ask Lightningsky or one if the senior warriors first, though, before we go and get supplies to fix the den," Hazelpaw realized. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 19:51, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'll go ask!" Ripplepaw meowed in her normal, charismatic way. She leapt towards Darkstar, who was laying under a rock, in a dry, sandy place. "Hey Darkstar," she landed only mousetails away from her leader, who was sharing tongues with Lightningsky. "Can me, Hazelpaw, Echopaw, Maplepaw, Bearpaw, Lynxpaw and I think Brindlepaw might come too, I mean, I don't know but, you get the drift.. Can we go out and get some supplies to fix up the apprentices's den?" Darkstar looked at the apprentice, amused. "Of course- If you have any extra, see if the elders's den and the nursery are in need of anything as well," he meowed. Ripplepaw nodded, and then leaped away again. "She's like a little rabbit," Lightningsky noted. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw smiled and stretched as she watched Rippplepaw leap around. She glaced at all the other apprentices and lowered her head a little and her tail as she noticed most of them were larger then she was. FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 02:57, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Right." Hazelpaw turned to face the rest of the apprentices as Ripplepaw bounced back to their group. "Let's go out and collect some moss!" Her voice died away as she realized how uninteresting that sounded. "I meant, you know, let's go out and- you know what, forget it, let's just go." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 03:59, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw laughed softly and smiled at Hazelpaw. She flicked her tail then slowly started to walk. FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 04:10, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ripplepaw headed the patrol, trotting ahead with a fierce determination. She suddenly stopped, and turned around, dead serious. "Um.... Where do we get the moss from again?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 04:31, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We get it..." Hazelpaw paused. "From the sky!" There was silence, then she mewed, "Aha, just kidding. We get it from some clearing or other that should be coming up soon." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 05:39, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ripplepaw hissed good-naturedly, flicking her ear. "Ah- I think I can smell it.." She stopped. "Nah, that's just Hazelpaw's stink," she said playfully. "It's worse than a badger!" Snickers came from the group. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 07:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You shouldn't be talking. I've heard the elders complain of your musky scent left behind on their moss!" Hazelpaw retorted, her eyes alight with amusement. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 17:56, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw walked behind everyone not really paying attention to anything which caused her to trip, her paw got caught underneath a root and she twisted it a little. She jumped up looking around and sighed happily thinking no one saw. FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 19:35, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh please," Ripplepaw meowed, sniffing around a tree base and uncovering a patch of moss. "You see this?" She mewed, holding up a patch of moss. "This smells good... Now, we place it on Hazelpaw, and see... I SMELL A BADGER!" Ripplepaw laughed, tackling the older apprentice with glee. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:11, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Um..." Maplepaw looked worried. "I actually do smell badger..." Hazelpaw and Ripplepaw were too busy in their play-fight to hear Maplepaw's comment. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 22:58, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bearpaw tensed. "Hey you two!" he shouted. The two stopped. He motioned for them to smell the air. Ripplepaw tensed. "B-b-bad... Badger?" she quivered, unsheathing her claws. "Why do we have so many badgers in this Clan?!" Hazelpaw hissed. The rest of the apprentices got ready, hearing it's thumping getting closer and closer. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:10, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw lowered herself and flattened her ears. Her heart racing as she waited for the badger, unsheathing her claws. FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 01:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- The badger burst out from the bushes, its jaws open in a snarl. Hazelpaw leaped in front of the apprentices; being the oldest one there, she felt she had to give her all in protecting them. "Spread out!" she yelled. "Attack from all sides so we can get it confused!" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 03:38, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw nodded and ran to right side of the badger her legs shaking a lot as she swiped at the right side of the badger as hard as she could. FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 03:58, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ripplepaw leaped up, just a little too high than what she had wanted to, and wound up having to claw, then throw herself off of the badger. "Ah!" Ripplepaw hissed. She turned around, and went in for another attack. The badger, knowing it was outnumbered badly, raced off. "Should we follow it?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 19:39, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Wolf, I'd like to make Hazelpaw a warrior after this little badger episode. Would you like Brindlepaw to be made a warrior alongside her?) Hazelpaw visibly thought over the statement. "How about me, Ripplepaw, Echopaw, and Lynxpaw follow the badger, and you two report to camp about it? I just want to make sure that it is gone for good." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 22:59, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans